Seizoen 22 Week 22
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_22" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. de weddingplanner.jpg Ronny.jpg Mathias en Ronny.jpg familie_afl4995_01.jpg familie_afl4994_01.jpg familie_afl4994_02.jpg Familie_afl4993_03.jpg familie_afl4993_05.jpg Familie_afl4993_06.jpg Jan en Linda.jpg familie_afl4994_03.jpg familie_afl4994_04.jpg familie_afl4994_05.jpg familie_afl4994_06.jpg 'Aflevering 106 (#4991) - maandag 21 januari 2013' Mieke heeft het er moeilijk mee dat Niko donorvader wordt, maar ze blijft hem wel steunen. Bij Van den Bossche is de spanning te snijden tussen de CEO’s en de kaderleden, want morgen wordt er beslist welke afdeling gesloten zal worden. Anna verneemt nu pas dat de holding in slechte papieren zit en dan nog wel via de radio. Marie-Rose en Mathias hebben een afspraak met de huwelijksplanner, de flamboyante Ronny. Guido sluit zich almaar meer af van zijn ouders en van Charlotte. *'Eerste aflevering met Mark Tijsmans (Ronny De Praet).' 'Aflevering 107 (#4992) - dinsdag 22 januari 2013' In de Van den Bossche holding valt de grote beslissing. De vakbond reageert furieus. Guido komt alweer te laat op school aan, maar dat betekent niet dat hij tijdens de pauze veilig is voor Vincent en Elias. Bovendien vindt hij dit keer geen steun bij Charlotte. De weddingplanner neemt de huwelijksvoorbereidingen stevig in handen, waardoor Marie-Rose in paniek slaat. Jan wil van Niko weten waarom hij donorvader wil worden en hij voorspelt problemen. Het valt Liesbeth op dat de sterke drank in het atelier van haar vader er de laatste tijd vlotjes doorgaat. Niko heeft zijn eerste afspraak met Evy. 'Aflevering 108 (#4993) - woensdag 23 januari 2013' Niko laat het voorstel van Evy bezinken en hij kan de vele vragen van Mieke nu wel missen. Bart had verwacht dat hij meteen al een nieuwe job zou hebben, maar dat is niet het geval. Guido ziet geen uitweg meer voor de pesterijen. Benny onderwerpt Rita aan de alcoholtest. De huwelijksplanner overloopt met Marie-Rose de tafelschikking. Peter wil van Véronique weten wat haar voorstel voor de vakbond is. Omdat zij niet in haar kaarten laat kijken, lopen de spanningen tussen broer en zus hoog op. 'Aflevering 109 (#4994) - donderdag 24 januari 2013' Mieke wil Niko voor haar alleen en ze stelt voor om romantisch te tafelen. Linda en Jan vragen zich af hoe het mogelijk is dat ze niet gezien hebben hoe diep Guido zat en ze slaan zich voor het hoofd omdat ze de pestkoppen met open armen hebben ontvangen. Niko en Evy hebben een gesprek over haar voorstel van gisteren. Véronique zet een stap opzij in de onderhandelingen met de vakbond. De tafelschikking van huwelijksplanner Ronny is geen onverdeeld succes. Rita en Patrick gaan samen een avondje stappen. 'Aflevering 110 (#4995) - vrijdag 25 januari 2013' Peter heeft bij hem thuis een clandestiene meeting met vakbondsafgevaardigde Roger. Patrick brengt bij zijn familie verslag uit over zijn date met Rita. Al snel gaat het gesprek over haar drankgebruik. Jan heeft het er moeilijk mee dat Guido niet met hem kan praten over wat hij de voorbije maanden heeft meegemaakt. Mathias ziet het helemaal zitten dat Bart en Jan zijn vrijgezellenavond organiseren, maar Marie-Rose is niet zo enthousiast. Véronique neemt een beslissing over haar toekomst in de holding. Mieke hengelt naar de aandacht van Niko. *'Eerste aflevering met onbekend (psychologe Verdikt).' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen